Huntin' Vamps
by Appletastic69
Summary: This is about Riley Winchester, cousin of Sam and Dean Winchester, and Damon Salvatore. About how they met, about how they felt about each other and about the other's plan.    Rated M because there will EVENTUALLY be a lemon
1. Information

Name: Riley Rose Winchester

Age: 20 ((in the beginning))

Birthday: October 13th

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Height: 5 foot 8

History: Her _father_ is rich. He spent his life trying to create a company of some sort but it never seemed to take off for him. So instead, he got his fiancé, at the time, to design a pair of shoes.

With that, she created the shoes. Then everyone thought they were epic shoes and bought them. And _a lot_ of them. After a while, they had to design different shoes and different designs.

During this time, her father's fiancé thought that he was "spending too much time at this shoe company and not enough time with her". So she left him.

Since he was in mourning, he found a rebound girl. A girl who only wanted him for his money and would do anything to get a share of it.

She stayed with him and got married to him. Then he began to think that she _was_ just using him for his money. When she heard this, she got herself pregnant with his child.

She heard of what his brother did for a living, hunting the supernatural, and she didn't want him to do what his brother did. So, they spent a relatively normal life.

Until the child was born.

Riley Winchester was a pain to her mother. Doing the exact opposite of what her mother wanted her to do. Since she did this a lot, she got kicked out of the house a lot. And the only place she could go was to her uncle. Uncle John.

He had two sons. Sam and Dean Winchester.

Uncle John brought her with them. Wherever they were going until she was fifteen.

Then she moved with her parents to Spain where she attended a private academy.

Now, she doesn't interact with her mother at all, and only occasionally calls her father. She spends most of her time with her cousins and mostly by herself.

Piercings: Nose ring, lip ring, eyebrow ring, tongue ring and earrings.

Tattoos: She has the pentagram thing on her chest, an Arcanine on her ankle, a "Made In Canada" thing on her foot, a little heart on her hip and the Dethklok logo on her lower back ((she gets it removed before she gets fat when she's pregnant but then she gets it back after)).

Theme Song: Paper Planes by MIA

Bad Habit(s): She smokes and she drinks _a lot_


	2. West Virginia

**Chapter 1:**

**Parkersburg, West Virginia:**

I reached behind me and grabbed my duffle bag. I pulled the bag up and put it beside me in the passenger's side. I dug through the bag, grabbing a bunch of stakes. I looked up at the abandoned building in front of me, took a deep breath and stepped out of my black, 2010 Chevrolet Camaro.

I found out that a bunch of vampires were chilling in here and I was totally gonna win. If my calculations were right, the others were gone sucking off people and only the big boss was in here. It would be a piece of cake.

I opened the front door quietly, trying to be a ninja. I looked around, flashing my flashlight around the room. I couldn't see anything or anyone until I saw a single vampire chilling in the middle of the room. I walked to him, "Hola you leech." It turned and bared its teeth at me,

"You must have courage, to come after me alone."

I nodded, "I like to think so. Now, are you going to go easy or do we have to do this the hard way?" He looked behind him and nodded. Two other vampires flanked his sides. I nodded slowly, "Okay… I guess we'll do it the hard way…"

One ran to me and threw me against the wall. I hit the wall roughly and fell to the floor. I could take on one vampire but not three. Maybe I should've asked Sam and Dean to help me but I didn't think I'd need them. I had a plan… that kind of back fired.

After a long fight, I was really quite beat up and I didn't even get _one_ of them. All that happened was me getting abused. I stood up, holding my dislocated shoulder and kept weight off my twisted ankle, "Is that… all ya got?" I asked breathlessly. They growled at me before the one on the far left's back arched and he screamed. He fell forward, showing some dude standing behind him, holding a stake in his hand. The vampires noticed him and ran to him. He got the one that was the closest to him and I threw my stake at the other one, piercing it in the chest. They all fell to the ground, being _officially_ dead.

The dude walked over to me, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Mostly. I think…" I looked down at my shoulder and gently held it.

His eyes travelled to my shoulder, "What's wrong with it?"

"I think it's dislocated."

He moved my hand out of the way and put his hand on my shoulder, "I'll pop it back in. On three okay?" I nodded and braced myself, "One… two…" Then he popped it back in.

I groaned, "Ouch… that really fucking hurt." I looked up at his… shockingly pretty blue eyes, "I'm Riley. Riley… Weasley." I didn't want to tell him my last name was Winchester. It was bad to be a Winchester right now and I was in no condition to fight a hunter.

He let go of my shoulder, "I'm Damon Salvatore."

I nodded, "So Damon, how'd you know to come here?"

He helped me out of the building, "I'm a hunter and I heard there was a vampire problem here. I decided to come and check it out. Then I found you getting your ass kicked by these vampires and thought I should help." Once we got outside, I noticed there was only my Camaro here.

I frowned, "You… walked?"

He nodded, "They wouldn't be able to hear me if I didn't bring a car."

"Oh… good idea."

He looked down at my twisted ankle, "Will you be able to drive with that?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so…"

He held out his hand, "Gimme the keys. I'll drive you to your motel." I felt a little reluctant to give them to him but figured nothing could go _that_ wrong.

I took out my keys and gave them to him, "You better not crash my car. If you do, I'll hit you so hard, your balls will jump back into your body."

He smirked, "Don't worry. I won't do anything to your car." As he helped me into the car, he mentioned, "You sounded a lot like Dean Winchester then."

I shrugged, "Great minds think alike."

Once he got into the driver's side, he asked, "Have you ever met Sam and Dean Winchester?"

I nodded, "Once. Or twice. Why?"

"I was just wondering if it was true that they were hunting down that demon Lilith." I was curious now.

"What do you know about Lilith?"

"Not much. Where are you staying?"

I took out my cell phone, "At uh… the Black Diamond Hotel." I quickly texted Sam, telling him and Dean to stay away from Virginia right now. This Damon fellow knew too much. Just as Damon pulled up to the hotel, my phone vibrated. It was Sam.

_Why? Are you okay?_

I texted him back, telling him I was with another hunter who was asking questions about them. Damon helped me to my room, "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm good from here. Thanks Damon."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as Damon said, "Are you sure? Because I think your leg is bleeding." I looked down at my leg, only to see my pants covered in blood from the knee down.

"I can fix it. Being a hunter you have to know how to do these things."

He nodded, "That's true but it'll be easier if you have help."

I rubbed my nose, "… O-okay fine." We walked, me limping and him helping me, into my room. All of my stuff was in my bag, all ready in case I needed to make a quick getaway. He set me down on my bed and lifted up my pant leg. There was a giant gash that dug in just below my kneecap.

I wrinkled my nose, "Looks bad."

"Anything covered in blood looks worse than it is." While he was getting ready for "surgery", I took out my cell phone and looked at what Sam said.

_Where is he now?_

I texted back, _He's with me in my hotel room. He's being very… persistent._

While Damon fixed my gash, Sam and I kept texting back and forth. He wanted to know where I was so then he could avoid that place, he wanted to know which hotel room so then… I didn't know why but he wanted to know. I gave him all the answers he wanted.

Damon fixed up my gash with a sewing needle and whiskey in a matter of minutes. Sam never sent me anymore texts. Hopefully he listened to me. Damon stood up straight, "Are you okay now?"

I nodded, "I should be. Why do _you_ care so much?"

He shrugged, "You look so innocent."

I didn't know whether I should be flattered or if I should hide and hope he wouldn't try to kill me or something. Since I had no idea on what to do, I just nodded slowly, one eyebrow raising involuntarily, "That's cool…" We stared at each other for a second before I stood up, "Listen, I feel really beaten up and stuff so… can you go…?"

He stared at me for a moment, looking almost worried, "I'd like to stay. Just in case." I frowned slightly, not sure if I should trust this _supposed_ hunter who's for some reason looking out for me or if I should kick him out. He didn't wait for an answer from me, he just strolled over to the couch and sat down, looking around for something. He didn't _seem_ dangerous. He found the remote and turned on the TV, watching the screen intently.

Feeling a knot in the pitt of my stomach, I nervously walked to the door, "I'm gonna go and get something to eat." I said, hoping he wouldn't insist on following me to a McDonalds a little ways down the street.

He looked up from the TV, "Would you like an escort?"

_No…_ I thought.

"Sure I guess…" I added slight hesitation at the end of my sentence, hoping he'd catch on. He didn't.

He looked down at my pants, "You might wanna change those before we leave anywhere." I looked down, totally forgetting that my pants were covered in blood.

I sighed, "Okay. I guess I'll change."

He walked out the door, "I'll wait out here."

I closed the door and walked back to my hotel room. _I could just lock the door…_ I thought to myself before disregarding the thought. The way he looked, it seemed like a locked door wouldn't stop him if he wanted to come back inside. I took out my cell phone and texted Sam again, sending him an SOS. I didn't know what to do until they got here, so I just decided to play along. If he was _anything_ like some guys from Criminal Minds, then I'd live until Sam and Dean got here.

I changed out of my bloody pants and threw them to one side of the room while looking for a new pair.

After I was finished changing, sure enough, Damon was waiting for me outside.

We got to McDonalds and got two Big Mac meals, one with root beer ((mine)) and one with a coffee ((Damon's)).

He began to explain to me, that he once had a partner. But he perished during a hunt. That's why he felt the need to make sure I stayed safe. After hearing his story, I began to think that he was going to be pretty easy to trust.

**::After Around An Hour And A Half::**

Sam and Dean barged into the room, guns drawn and looked around, "Who's looking for us?" Dean asked, noticing Damon a few seconds after asking. Sam and Dean both pointed their guns at him, glaring angrily.

I stood up, "He was just asking questions. He wasn't exactly _looking._"

Sam and Dean stood in between me and Damon, still pointing their guns, "It doesn't matter." Dean said.

"Why didn't you leave our baby cousin after you finished bringing her back here?" Sam asked.

I looked down and muttered quietly, "I'm not a baby…"

Damon looked in between Sam and Dean at me, "I _knew_ you sounded like a Winchester."

Sam and Dean pressed their shoulders together, "Don't talk to her! She has no idea who you are." Dean said in a stern voice.

Damon smirked, "Who are you her father?"

I rolled my eyes, "You guys, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? This douche came looking for you and he was probably going to try to rape-"

I cut Dean off, "Dean you're crazy."

Sam nodded towards the door, "You better go before we shoot you." He said to Damon.

Damon shrugging nonchalantly, "Okay fine. Bye Riley." Dean and Sam advanced forward so he left quickly.

Once he was gone, Dean locked the door and Sam walked over to me, "Are you okay? Did he do anything? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, "No I'm fine. Damon actually helped."

He sat me down on the bed, "What'd he 'help' you with?" I lifted my pant leg to show my stitched up gash.

Sam frowned, "Did he do it himself?"

I nodded, "Ya he did. He sorta insisted." Sam walked to my bag, looked around in it and then came back with a knife,

"I'm redoing it."

I raised an eyebrow, "But… but it looks-"

"Looks can be deceiving."

Dean sat beside me, "That's true. You can't trust anyone."

"Unless they're family." Sam added.

Dean nodded, "Yes. Unless they're family."


	3. New York

**::Chapter 2::**

**New York, New York**

**::A Couple Weeks Later::**

Sam and Dean seemed a little reluctant to leave me because of the whole Damon thing but they had nothing to worry about. I'm sure if he was going to kill me, he would've just let the vampires kill me instead of having to do it himself and as much as I hate to admit it, I trusted him. Not that I'd go looking for him but if I ever saw him again, I'd say hi and all that.

I was in New York, in a Starbucks, looking for a job on my laptop when someone sat across from me, "Hello Riley." I looked up and saw Damon.

I smiled, "Hello Damon. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing _great_. How about you?" He asked as he took a drink from his coffee.

I shrugged, "It's been fine. Just trying to find a job."

"How's your shoulder?"

I lifted my arm up and down, "It's fine. Also, don't hold anything against Sam and Dean. Please. They're just a little…"

"Protective?"

"Well… that too. But they're also a little, dramatic."

He nodded, "I can tell."

I sighed in frustration and closed my laptop, "So, have you had any luck in finding a job lately?"

He shook his head, "Nah, it seems all the demons and vampires are gone."

I yawned, "Ya. It's weird. Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough."

He seemed slightly concerned, "How much sleep have you had?"

I stretched, "Not much."

He looked confused, "What's the point of not working, if you're going to stay up as if you were working? What have you been doing?"

"Looking for work."

He shook his head, "That's not entertaining. You need to do something enjoyable." He stood up and took my hand in his, helping me up from my chair, "Let's go and have some fun."

I smiled, "Go out and have fun? Oh no I don't think I'm allowed to do that." I whispered in his ear, "It's against the rules."

He smirked and whispered back, "Well, rules were always made to be broken."

I picked up my laptop, "Well then Mr. Salvatore, let us go and break rules."

He led the way out, "Okay Ms. Winchester."

**::After A Long Day Of Partying::**

Damon and I partied all day, jumping from rave party to rave party and drinking everything in sight. By now, the both of us were hammered and I was starving. Damon and I stumbled out of another rave party place, our arms around each other's waist when he asked, "Where would you like to go m'lady?"

I looked up and down the street, "I want… I want Subway. Let's go eat Subway. Where's Subway?"

He looked around before leading the way up the road, "It is this way." We stumbled for a while up the busy street and quickly found a Subway. A closed Subway.

I frowned, "Fuck… it's closed."

Damon looked around before letting go of me, "Don't worry. This'll work." He picked up a garbage can and threw it through the window of Subway.

I laughed loudly, throwing my arms around his neck, "Good idea!"

We were stumbling around when we heard some cop running over, yelling, "STOP! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

We laughed, "We should run." I suggested.

"Good plan." Damon agreed and we ran away. We were able to outrun the cop and we ended up on some street.

I looked around, "Hey, is that a bar?"

Damon nodded, "Yes it is."

I stumbled towards it, holding his hand in mine, "Let's go in it. And drink it."

**::Many **_**Many**_** Shots Later::**

Damon led me to my Camaro and drove me back to my mansion. Once we got there, we stumbled in, being extremely drunk. We found our way to my room where we started making out on my bed.

After a _long_ time of that, I pushed him off me, "No. We can't."

He kept kissing my neck, "Okay." He started kissing my lips again.

I shook my head, "Nnnnno. No more kissing."

Damon nodded, "Okay." And kept kissing me.

We continued for a while before I knocked him off me, "No. Too drunk. Can't. It's against da rules."

Damon sighed and rolled on top of me again, "I thought tonight was the 'Break the Rules' night."

I nodded, "It was. But," I whispered, "it's not night anymore." He looked to my side table beside my bed where my clock was. It was 1:30 in the morning. I smiled, "I'm tired. I need sleep. Don't molest me. You rapist."

"I'm not a rapist."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into him, "Whatever you say…" And then I fell asleep.

**::The Next Day::**

When I woke up the next morning, Damon and I were sleeping in our underclothes. I sat up and shook Damon, "DAMON! WAKE UP!"

He woke up quickly, "What'd I do?"

I shrugged, "I DUNNO! WHAT'D WE DO LAST NIGHT?"

He looked down my body and nodded, "I have no idea but I bet it was fun~."

I slapped him on the arm, "This isn't funny! How much did I drink?"

He rubbed his eyes, "A lot." I looked around. Our clothes were all over the place, the bed was messy, my hair was messy, Damon's hair was messy and we were both hung over.

I got up, "Do you feel like you had sex?"

He thought for a moment, "No. So either we didn't do it or it was some shit sex."

I bit my lip, "Same situation here."

He sat up, "Okay. We didn't do it. I'm _amazing_ at sex."

I walked into my bathroom, grabbing clothes as I walked past them, "Arrogant much?"

I heard him say from the bedroom, "Very."

I walked out as soon as I had clothes on, "Well, since this is very awkward, I'm going to the kitchen for food." I went down to the kitchen and looked through my fridge.

Edward walked in, "Miss Winchester? If you don't mind my asking, who is the young man who's lost in the halls?"

I got my waffle maker and put it down, "Does he have black hair, blue eyes and a muscular build?"

He nodded, "That's him Miss Winchester."

I flicked my hand, "Oh. That's just Damon."

"Okay. Oh yes, and Miss Winchester?"

I turned to Edward, "Yes?"

"He's lost in the mansion."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Ya… he can stay lost." I stomped into the living room while Edward made me waffles.

I was watching some random show when Damon walked in, "Thanks for showing me around."

I smiled, "You're welcome."

Edward walked in with a plate of waffles, "Here Miss Winchester. What would you like with them today?"

I sat up from my lying position on the couch, "Thank you Edward. I'd like… AUNT JEMIMA TODAY. Please~."

Edward bowed his head, "Yes Miss Winchester."

Damon sat beside me, "What are you rich?"

I nodded, "Yessir." When Edward came back, I pointed to Damon, "Edward? Can you please escort Damon out?"

Edward nodded, "Certainly. Come Mister… Damon."

Damon stood up, "Looks like I'm leaving. I'll call you."

I took a bite of my waffles, "You don't have my number."

He crossed his arms, "Okay. Gimme your number."

I shook my head, "Nope."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine." Once his back was turned, I silently giggled and held my hand over my mouth, stopping any noise from escaping from my mouth. Edward escorted Damon out, leaving me with my waffles.

Before he walked out of the house, I wrote my number on a napkin and threw it at him without saying anything. He turned when the crumpled napkin hit the back of his head. He looked around, wondering what hit him. He looked down at his feet where the crumpled napkin was lying. He bent down and picked up, un-crumpling it. He smirked and turned his head to me, "Bye Riley."

I smiled, "Bye Damon."


End file.
